ladygagafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Just Dance (canción)
"Just Dance", en español: solo baila, es una canción escrita por Lady Gaga y RedOne . Sirve como el primer sencillo del álbum debut de Lady Gaga , ''The Fame'' . La canción cuenta con Colby O'Donis , con voces adicionales de Akon . La canción fue nominada para Mejor Grabación de Dance en los Premios Grammy número 51. El título de la canción también fue utilizada en la canción, "Monster ". Tuvo un gran éxito comercial y llegó al puesto más alto de las listas de venta en los EEUU, Australia, Canadá, Irlanda, España, Países Bajos y el Reino Unido y también ingresó al Top 10 de muchos otros países. En los Estados Unidos, «Just Dance» fue un éxito «durmiente», ya que pasó aproximadamente cinco meses en el Billboard Hot 100 hasta finalmente alcanzar su cima en enero de 2009, cuando se había lanzado en abril de 2008. Inspiración y escritura En enero de 2008, Gaga tuvo una fiesta de despedida con sus amigos de Nueva York, la noche antes de que alguien del sello la recogiese en el bar, al avión. A continuación, se reuniócon RedOne , quien le jugóun golpe, y ella comenzó a cantar "I've had a little bit too much" (he tenido un poco suficiente), y quería un disco sobre la embriaguez. Después de que la canción fuese creada, llamó a Akon para una escucha rápida en el estudio, y se quedó tan impresionado que quiso ayudar a Gaga, y escribió el verso cantado por Colby O'Donis en la versión final. En una entrevista con The Miami Herald Gaga explica su inspiración para escribir la canción. Ella dijo: "Yo estaba muy resaca. Escribí la canción en unos 10 minutos con (el productor) RedOne . Y fue mi primera vez fue en un estudio de Hollywood. Muy original, una gran sala enorme con altavoces gigantes." La cantautora también dijo a la revista HX: "Me llevaron rápidamente fuera de mi estilo de vida fiestero. Lo escribí de inmediato, como si volase fuera de mi cuerpo." Ella explicó en la misma entrevista el significado de la canción "Si alguna vez has sido tan alto que, al igual que, de miedo, la única manera de lidiar con eso no es tratar con él, sólo un poco de baile a través de la intoxicación ". Además, explicó que "Se trata de estar borracho o drogado en un club y de bailar a través de él, como se hace en todos los tramos de la vida, cuando vienen obstáculos, baila a través de él." Composición "Just Dance" es una canción de pulso acelerado al estilo Dance. La canción combina sintetizadores dcon pulsos de marcha, la electrónica y contiene influencias R&B. La canción se encuentra en tiempo compuesto con una frecuencia de latido moderado de 119 latidos por minuto. Está escrito en la tonalidad de Do ♯menor. El registro vocal de Gaga abarca desde sol hasta do. La canción comienza con un arreglo para sintetizador y Gaga diciendo «RedOne ». «Just Dance» posee una progresión armónica básica de fa-la menor-do-sol-re-fa. ''Colby O'Donis canta el interludio con el mismo rango que Gaga y luego Gaga canta otro con influencia de R&B. Después el estribillo se repite con Colby proporcionando armonías vocales mientras se mantiene el pulso de marcha, la canción es terminada con un eco de la palabra "dance" (baila). Actuaciones en vivo "Just Dance" es una de las canciones interpretadas en cada concierto desde su debut en 2008. Las típicas actuación en 2008 incluyen la utilización del Disco Stick con sus famosas gafas de The Fame durante los versos ''"Half psychotic sick hypnotic". Algunos conciertos incluyen la voz de Colby O'Donis y otros la parte en la que canta él se corta. En 2008 y 2009, el final de "Just Dance" contenía el remix de Richard Vission de la canción editada por Space Cowboy . Para los New Kids on the Block: Live Tour, la versión orquestal de "Just Dance"fue interpretado como la introducción de la canción. Esta versión de 1minuto fue creada por Space Cowboy y aparece en el episodio de "Just Dance", de la Ópera de la Gagavision transmisión. El final fue reemplazado por uno nuevo durante la gira The Fame Ball. Para el The Monster Ball Tour , la canción es un poco remezclada durante el comienzo y no tienen terminación especial. 'Fondo' El telón de fondo utilizado en 2008 fue de imágenes de vídeo muscial, pero editado. En 2009 y 2010 como un caleidoscopio de colores. 'Version Acústica' Hay dos interpretación al piano, a cargo de Lady Gaga . La primera actuación fue grabada para el sello Cherrytree Records, y el segundo fue a "Marc Jacob's After Party" en 2009. La versión de Cherrytree no es acústico sino más bien una reducida interpretación de la canción, y aparece en el EP en vivo, The Cherrytree Sessions . 'Actuaciones en vivo' thumb|286px|Lady Gaga cantando Just Dance en Estocolmo en 2008 2008 2009 2011 Giras Letra {| border="0" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="0" style="width: 660px; margin-bottom: 3px; margin-top: 3px; " | style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "| Gaga: Oh, RedOne, Colby, Gaga Oh-oh, oh Gaga: I’ve had a little bit too much (much) (oh oh oh oh) All of the people start to rush (start to rush by) A dizzy twister dance, can’t find my drink or man. Where are my keys, I lost my phone (phone) (oh oh oh oh) What’s go-ing on-on the floor? I love this record baby but I can’t see straight anymore Keep it cool, what’s the name of this club? I can’t remember but it’s alright, a-alright Just dance, gonna be okay (da-da-doot-n) Just dance, spin that record babe (da-da-doot-n) Just dance, gonna be okay (duh-duh-duh) Dance, dance, dance, just ju-ju-just dance Wish I could shut my playboy mouth (oh oh oh oh) How’d I turn my shirt inside out? (inside out right) Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say And we’re all gettin’ hosed tonight (oh oh oh oh) What’s go-ing on-on the floor? I love this record baby but I can’t see straight anymore Keep it cool, what’s the name of this club? I can’t remember but it’s alright, a-alright Just dance, gonna be okay (da-da-doot-n) Just dance, spin that record babe (da-da-doot-n) Just dance, gonna be okay (duh-duh-duh) Dance, dance, dance, just ju-ju-just O'Donis: When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalogue Can’t believe my eyes so many women without a flaw And I ain’t gonna give it up, steady tryna pick it up like a call I’ma hit it up beat it up latch on to it until tomorrow yeah Shawty I can see that you got so much energy The way you twirlin' up them hips round and round And there is no reason at all why you can't leave here with me In the meantime stay, let me watch you break it down and Gaga: Dance, gonna be okay (da-da-doot-n) Just dance, spin that record babe (da-da-doot-n) Just dance, gonna be okay (da-da-doot-n) Just dance, spin that record babe (da-da-doot-n) Just dance, gonna be okay (duh-duh-duh) Dance, dance, dance, just ju-ju-just dance O'Donis (Let's go!) Gaga Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic Go, use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle O'Donis: I got it, just stay close enough to get it Gaga: Don't slow, drive it, clean it, Lysol bleed it Spend the last dough (I got it) In your pocko (I got it) Just dance, gonna be okay (da-da-doot-n) Just dance, spin that record babe (da-da-doot-n) Just dance, gonna be okay (da-da-doot-n) Just dance, spin that record babe (da-da-doot-n) Just dance, gonna be okay (duh-duh-duh) Dance, dance, dance, just ju-ju-just dance Remixes Just Dance: The Remixes Parte 1 thumb|Just Dance The Remixes #Just Dance (HCCR'S Bambossa Main Mix) #Just Dance (Richard Vission Remix) #Just Dance (Trevor Simpson Remix) Just Dance: The Remixes Parte 2 #Just Dance (RedOne Remix) #Just Dance (Space Cowboy Remix) #Just Dance (Robots To Mars Mix) #Just Dance (Tony Arzadon Remix) Música *'Coros': Lady Gaga , Akon , RedOne , Colby O'Donis *'Todos los instrumentos tocados y programado por': RedOne *'Diseñado por': Dave Russell Personal *'Grabado por:' RedOne *'Grabado en:' Record Plant (Hollywood, California, http://ladygaga.wikia.com/wiki/United_States) Enlaces esternos *Just Dance en You Tube